User talk:4th Hale
Your thoughts of this please. Tom Talk 13:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, unfortunately we don't need another admin at the moment ;) Tom Talk 13:54, April 24, 2011 (UTC) If someone writes after you message they write in the same font as you signature for some reason. Tom Talk 14:24, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Its good, when you going to change it? Tom Talk 14:42, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Tom Talk 15:41, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Wtf, tahts the most childish thing i've seen in a long time, i left him a message about it. Tom Talk 22:56, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I can't just block him forever because he's patheitic and childish, he swore at me twice whoch gets him a one week ban and if he doesn it again he'll get 2 weeks etc. but i doubt he'll return anyway. Tom Talk 07:58, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Good :) Tom Talk 13:59, May 8, 2011 (UTC) No. Tom Talk 20:09, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yeah, well he never edited on Bully Wiki, however he did edit on Bully Fanon Wiki, Jenny soon shortened his stay very fast when he started to troll and cause trouble. McJeff mirrored that block on Bully Wiki. Dan the Man 1983 03:24, May 14, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. Dan the Man 1983 03:41, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. But Dan was kinda provoking him in the comments section, if you ask me. --[[User:SirLinkalot96|'SirLinkalot96']] (Talk) 19:29, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Exactly! Btw, It'd be cool if you could come onto Bully Fanon. --[[User:SirLinkalot96|'SirLinkalot96']] (Talk) 20:10, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Ask Dan. I think he'd say yes. --[[User:SirLinkalot96|'SirLinkalot96']] (Talk) 20:12, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Reply Sure. Dan the Man 1983 20:15, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Cool, man! Can't wait to see ya there. --[User:SirLinkalot96|'Sirlinkalot96']] (Talk) 20:17, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I'd be real grateful. Thank you. --[User:SirLinkalot96|'Sirlinkalot96']] (Talk) 20:19, May 15, 2011 (UTC) I put it as the title, but it keeps saying that I need text in the article. --[User:SirLinkalot96|'Sirlinkalot96']] (Talk) 20:58, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Testing.. --[User:SirLinkalot96|'Sirlinkalot96']] (Talk) 21:03, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Dammit it didn't work! I musta done something wrong. --[User:SirLinkalot96|'Sirlinkalot96']] (Talk) 21:04, May 15, 2011 (UTC) It keeps saying 'A page with this name already exists. Please select a different name' --[User:SirLinkalot96|'Sirlinkalot96']] (Talk) 21:09, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Everyone realised he'd been lying about having a Beta copy of the game and its DLC's so he left. Tom Talk 18:05, August 9, 2011 (UTC) He never says he lived there, he says "So Sand Island still the same shithole it was when I left", when he says left he means left for the war, Joe makes that clear when he says "You've only been gone a couple of years". On your map you'll probably notice a safehouse icon in Hunters Point, thats Vito's old home from when he lived in Hunters Points when he first arrived in Empire Bay, you can see them arriving there in the intro, it used to be an Italian neighbourhood before black people came, I think its based on Harlem. Anyway they soon moved to Little Italy where he met Joe. Tom Talk 15:18, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure about East Harlem, while that used to be called Italian Harlem that got taken over by Spanish people, hence its new nickname name Spanish Harlem. Tom Talk 15:26, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hunters Point, the neighbourbood just above Sand Island. Tom Talk 15:36, August 27, 2011 (UTC) I said "There's no need to act like a dick", thats different than calling you a dick and you kept on removing my messages after I told you not to 2 or 3 times. Tom Talk 16:24, August 30, 2011 (UTC) That block was 100% fair, and I'm sure if you told them exactly what happened, which I doubt, they'll agree with it. Tom Talk 16:25, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I didn't swear at you. Tom Talk 16:27, August 30, 2011 (UTC) There's no swear word in that message. Tom Talk 16:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) How is WTF a swear word. Tom Talk 16:31, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Well I'm not sure about where you live but where I live WTF means 'W'ow 'T'hats 'F'unny. Tom Talk 16:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Cool. Tom Talk 16:38, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Erm... okay then. Tom Talk 16:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) So now your just trying to get the last word, thats kind of sad. Tom Talk 16:55, August 30, 2011 (UTC) That really is sad. Tom Talk 17:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You really can't let me have the last word can you? Tom Talk 17:06, August 30, 2011 (UTC) You keep leaving these one word responses to my messages that really don't need a reply, its obvious your just trying to annoy me or get the last word. Tom Talk 17:08, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Don't removed messages from your talk page. Tom Talk 17:23, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I had better things to do. Tom Talk 17:26, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Nah, but I have friends and I've been talking to them. Tom Talk 17:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Not really. Tom Talk 17:31, August 30, 2011 (UTC) What? Tom Talk 17:32, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Smoke it and you'll see. Tom Talk 17:34, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Look, we've had the weed discussion before, can we not repeat it. Tom Talk 17:37, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Did you not get my last message, I don't want to repeat a conversation we've already had and quite frankly I don't really want to talk to you. Tom Talk 17:39, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Its hardly stalking, your edits appear on Recent Wiki Activity I saw that you'd removed everything from your talk page so I undid it. It seems like you and PitfulRevenge have a similar definition of stalking. What do you expect Wikia to do. Tom Talk 17:52, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Brainless words? WTF, what do you mean? What do you expect Wikia to do? Tom Talk 17:55, August 30, 2011 (UTC) For what? Enforcing there rules? Tom Talk 17:59, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I didn't swear at you and I warned you two or three times, you just kept on doing it. Tom Talk 18:02, August 30, 2011 (UTC) It means Wow Thats Funny, I told you that. Tom Talk 18:05, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I didn't know that you'd interpreted it incorrectly. Tom Talk 18:07, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Huh? Tom Talk 18:11, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I didn't understand what you were trying to insinuate, are you saying that I originally meant it the way you interpreted it and then tried to change the meaning afterwards? If you are your wrong. Tom Talk 18:14, August 30, 2011 (UTC) I didn't, I was told that was the meaning and everybody I know thinks its Wow Thats Funny. Tom Talk 18:18, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Wow, there is no need to use such bad language and the people I know aren't stupid they're just not as ill mannered as the people you know. Tom Talk 18:21, August 30, 2011 (UTC)